Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardian
by LittleOwl09
Summary: Thirty years after defeating Pitch, a new villain tries to take the hope and happiness away from the children. The Man in the Moon has to pick a new Guardian to help with destroying this new villain. But what happens when the new Guardian is just a 16-year-old girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardian**

_Chapter 1_

It hasn't been that long since the Guardians defeated Pitch but it has been long enough for a new villain to appear. The name of the new villain that was terrifying the children around the world was called "King of Misery" was taking a hold of the children's happiness and making them miserable. A lot of children got affected by Gloom and fell into depression and anxiety taking away the fun in them. The Guardians knew that a new villain would come after the children but they didn't know that it would be that soon. It had only been 30 years.

Jack Frost, the recent new member of the Guardians, was devastated into taking care of the children because he knew that if the children will get under Gloom's hands he will not be believed and soon to be forgotten. It was his responsibility to make the children feel happy again but the Guardians weren't sure how to defeat Gloom. Most of the villains that they fought before Pitch were easier to track down but Gloom was a whole different case. He had the power of invisibility and came out of nowhere which was very frustrating.

* * *

One late afternoon, Nickolas St North (aka Santa or North) was working on a new ice sculptor in his workshop located in the far ends of the Earth in the North Pole. This time he was going to sculpt an airplane, the last piece of the airport that he was working for months and was determined to keep it safe.

"Where are the cookies? I've been waiting for them all day!" asked North his elves impatiently.

North was so focused with sculpting the wings of the plane that he didn't

notice the elves eating the cookies. The elves quickly chewed whatever was left in their mouths and gave the plate to North.

"Finally! Mhh, you could have add a bit more chocolate chips in them!" exclaimed North a bit unsatisfied.

North took another bite of the cookie and went back to work. With his small chisel, he started giving more detail to the tail and jet engines of the plane. After a couple of hours, he finally finished his masterpiece. The ice sculpted airplane was so smooth and shiny that someone could mistake it for glass. He placed the airplane which was around 30 cm long on the box sized airport and with the remote that he made earlier, the airplane took off around the room.

"Yes, YES! It's working, ha ha!" laughed out loud North out of pure joy for his creation.

The ice airplane was flying around the room but suddenly it got destroyed by

one of his Yetis slamming the door open.

"NOOOO! No, not again." cried North by seeing one of his masterpieces to be ruined again. The Yeti gasped by what he did and gave North an apologetic look.

"For Christmas sake, how many times have I told you to knock before you enter? Didn't your parents teach you how to knock?" asked North annoyed.

The Yeti by the name Phil raised his arms up and shook his head.

"What is it this time Phil?

Phil said that something is wrong with the globe.

"What? Again? This is the 8th time this week."

North exited his office in a hurry and entered the main room of the house where the Globe was located. Indeed the lights that were located on the Globe were disappearing. Each light represented a child who believed in the Guardians. If all the lights disappear then that means the Guardians failed to protect the children and the world would turn into a unhappy place for all the children of this world. All of the hope that the children have will disappear and chaos will take over.

Suddenly the lights that were gone came back on little by little.

"Looks like Jack Frost got everything under control, for now. This should not continue any longer. We should find a way to stop this!" said North with a determined face.

Slowly he turned his head around facing the moon. The Man in the Moon was shining like the time when they had to pick a new Guardian.

"Oh, yes! How didn't I notice earlier!" exclaimed North and turned around.

"Dingle!" he said loud enough to one of his elves. "Make preparations. We are gonna have company tonight." and with that he placed his big handle over one of the

handles on the panel control board and the Northern Lights appeared in the evening sky.

* * *

_Author's Note_

**Greetings!** This is my very first fanfiction so it may suck a bit but I'll do my best to make it as perfect as I can. I had this idea since I first watched "Rise of the Guardians" back in 2014 when I first heard about it (a bit late but who cares) and only now I have the courage to write it down and publish it as a fanfiction.

I am usually not good with words when I come to write a story because I like imagining it than writing it. I like to see the plot in my head than describing every little single detail. That's why if I do continue writing chapters for this story (which I will if you want me to) it can take a bit longer than usual because I have to think very carefully about how I'm gonna write it.

Also I would like to state that English is not my first language so it may have some spelling errors but I'll try to not make any. :)

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. All credits go to William Joyce the creator of this masterpiece. I only own the characters that I created that will appear in later chapters._

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardian **

_Chapter 2_

Bunnymund ( aka Bunny) was the first of the Guardians to notice the Northern Lights shining above the evening sky. Since Autumn was around the corner he didn't have anything to do. He didn't have to paint any eggs or plant flowers around the world because they would die anyway in a couple of weeks so it would be pointless, he took a small walk in his favourite country, Australia. Bunnymund's Warren which is located underground in Australia is on the most beautiful oasis filled with all kinds of flowers, Easter eggs (obviously) and an ancient temple which is located in the Australian Outback.

"Oh boy, what now?", said Bunny a bit worried.

He tapped the ground with his abnormally, big foot for a rabbit (well he is a Pooka after all) on the ground and suddenly a big hole appeared in front of him. Bunny jumped in the hole, which was an underground tunnel, and travelled all the way to North's Workshop.

* * *

Toothiana ( aka Tooth) was as always in her palace taking care of all children's teeth and memories. Of course she wasn't the one who collected the teeth but her own little fairies including Baby Tooth, one of her most loyal fairies. The last time Tooth collected the children's teeth was 30 years ago when Pitch had invaded her palace and stole all of the teeth and fairies. With the help of the Guardians, she was able to collect all the children's teeth in one night so that she wouldn't be forgotten by them.

"Good job fairies! You are doing great as always! Keep it up!", cheered Tooth about how hard working her fairies were today. The little fairies were very tired these days because there had been an abnormal amount of teeth to collect these past couple of days than ever and that made Tooth a bit worried about her little fairies.

One of her fairies flew beside her and showed her a small, white, incisor baby tooth. The tooth was so white that you could mistake it for snow.

"Wow! Is this Emilia's first tooth?", asked Tooth the little fairy.

Tooth had been waiting for that tooth. Emilia was the only child who had turned seven and her tooth box was empty. The fairy nodded enthusiastically with a big smile on her little face.

"Look at it!", said Tooth while pointing at the small tooth, "It is so clean and white! She must have taken good care of her teeth! I'll do the honours and put it in the tooth box."

Tooth quickly flew all the way to where all the teeth were kept. She took one of the empty boxes that had Emilia's face on it and placed the tooth inside it.

"Here's her first tooth with her first memory! Ah, it looks so cute!", said Tooth with a big smile on her face. All the other little fairies were watching their queen putting the box in the pile with all the other boxes and started smiling to each other. Then out of nowhere flew Baby Tooth extremely fast to her queen. Tooth was a bit shocked to see her favourite fairy being so worried.

"What is it Baby Tooth?", asked Tooth worriedly. Baby Tooth explained fast to Toothiana about what was happening outside.

"Wait, the Northern Lights appeared out of nowhere?", asked Tooth to be sure. Baby Tooth nodded slightly. In a matter of seconds, Tooth flew outside from her Tooth Palace and stared at the Northern Lights that were hanging above the sky.

"Come on Baby Tooth, let's go!", said Tooth and with that Toothiana and Baby Tooth flew to the north.

* * *

Sandy was currently making sure that all children that were currently sleeping were having nice dreams. His job was much more relaxing now since the defeat of Pitch. Sandy had more time playing with the children's dream and make them a magical experience that they could recall when they wake up. Unicorns, ballerinas and flowers made out of gold dream sand were dancing in the night sky for the girls and for the boys cars and motorcycles were racing in the air.

After leaving one of the houses in where a child was sleeping peacefully while dreaming about basketball, Sandy looked up and glanced at the Northern Lights that were even more majestic in the night sky. He gave a small nod to himself and out of his gold dream sand, he created a small helicopter which was the fastest way to travel to North's place.

Sandy turned on the engine and flew from South America, where he was currently located, all the way to the North Pole.

* * *

Jack Frost was the last one to notice the Northern Lights. Since Gloom appeared, he was the busiest of all the Guardians trying to make the children happy around the world. It was very hard for him to keep up with all the children during the day but thank god, Sandy was there to help during night time when all the children were sleeping with his dream sand.

Finally when Jack was able to take a break from all of his hard work for the day, he noticed something way brighter hanging above him. He slowly lifted his head up and saw the beautiful Northern Lights glistening on the night sky. Jack, amazed by the lights that he hasn't see in a while, took a moment to admire them.

"Wow, haven't seen you in a while! How long has it been? Maybe 30 years?", said Jack with bright eyes.

Then he noticed something else that the other Guardians didn't notice before. The Man in the Moon. The moon was even brighter that the lights that amazed him every time when he gazed at them and gave him a weird feeling in his stomach knowing something was wrong. But when the moon is even brighter than them, that means that something was definitely wrong.

"Is it about Gloom? Did he finally appear?", asked Jack with a worried look while facing the moon.

And with that he called the wind and made his way with the other Guardians to North's workshop.

* * *

When all the Guardians gathered together in North's Workshop, it was around 10 pm. North was trying to put all the elves in their places because the workshop was a mess with toys laying around. With only four months till Christmas everybody worked hard to make millions of toys. Thank god North had his Yetis to help him because he didn't really trust his elves anymore after what happened last year. Bunny was warming his feet beside the big fireplace after he had to hop around in the snow while Tooth and Baby Tooth were blushing around Jack. Sandy was looking around the workshop and waiting for everyone to calm down so they could have a conversation about what was going on.

"Oh for Easter's sake, I can't feel my feet! Why everytime when something happens we have to gather in the same place? Why can't we just do it in my place where at least it's a bit warm?", complained Bunny.

"Because this is the only place with the Globe of Belief.", said Tooth with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Kangaroo! Could you stop complaining for once? Besides it's not that bad.", replied Jack with a small laugh.

"Stop calling me a kangaroo, you cold hearted...spirit!", said Bunny a bit unsure.

"If I had a cold heart, the Man in the Moon wouldn't have chosen me as a Guardian. Instead I could have been "The King of Miiiiseryyyy", or something like that.", said Jack sarcastically and gave a small pat on Bunny's shoulder. Bunny gave a soft chuckle.

"Okay Guardians, gather up!", commanded North.

"What's wrong North?", asked Tooth.

"As you already know, a new villain has been trying to get his hands on the children…",started North,"... and make them miserable but the thing is that we don't know much about him. We only know his name and that he has the power of invisibility."

"So you're saying that he is completely unknown to us and all the other species that have been around for thousands of years?", asked Jack.

"Yes.", North simply replied. "I've lived in this world more than you Jack and I've never heard of him."

"I have.", stated Bunny simply.

"Wait, what? From where?", asked Tooth surprised.

"From a folktale book, but there wasn't much information about him."

"Do you at least know where is he from?", asked Jack.

"I think it mentioned the Abyss but I'm not entirely sure."

Tooth looked at Sandy's direction. He'd been oddly quiet than looked like he was deep into thoughts. After all he is the wisest of all the Guardians.

"What do you think Sandy? You haven't said a word since we gathered.", she asked with a smile.

"Something is bothering me but I don't know what.", said Sandy by using sand images.

"Maybe you know him Sandy. You've lived longer than any of us, since the beginning of this world!", pushed Jack for an answer.

Sandy shook his head apologetically replying with a no.

"Well anyway. Today I didn't only call you here to talk about Gloom but also about our good friend, Man in the Moon.", said North distracting them.

Everyone, except Jack, looked with a surprised face towards North.

"_I knew this topic would come sooner or later." , _thought Jack.

"What do ya mean North?", asked Bunny.

"I mean that Manny has something to tell us. Haven't you noticed that he is brighter than usual?", asked North. Everyone shook their heads.

"Anyway…", said North while turning around to face the bright moon, "...tell us Manny, why did you gather us all here?"

The Man in the Moon shone his bright light in front of a small, round, wooden door on the floor with a capital "G" painted carefully on it. The Guardians exclaimed, nobody was expecting that. Suddenly a big stone came out from inside the door.

"The Guardian Stone!", exclaimed Tooth.

"Looks like he is gonna choose a new guardian!", said North with a big smile painted on his face.

"But isn't it a bit soon. I thought that happens only for emergencies.", said Jack a bit confused.

"Yes, last time it was 30 years ago. Isn't it too early for a new guardian?", asked Bunny annoyed.

"If Manny thinks that we are gonna need help with a new guardian, probably that Gloom guy is very strong.", debated North.

"Who do you think it's gonna be this time?", asked Jack curious about the new guardian.

"Maybe Cupid?", said Sandy with the help of his sand images.

"Imagine it is Ombric ha ha!", said North laughing.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog.", Bunny was pleading like the last time.

Suddenly the Guardian Stone lit up and showed the silhouette of what looked like a teenage girl. All the Guardians examined the young girl.

"Wait, who is she?"

* * *

_Author's Note_

**Greetings! **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this fanfic. Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me. I decided to upload every Wednesday since that's when I uploaded the first chapter.

There are a couple of things that I would like to make clear about this story so you wouldn't be confused.

1)You may think that 30 years is a long time and truly 30 years **is** a long time for us, humans, but since the Guardians are basically immortal, I thought that for them it would be a short amount of time because they've lived for hundreds of years. 30 years is nothing compared to how many years they've lived.

2)I know that my OC is underaged and Jack Frost is literally a grandpa compared to her (lmao), but I'm basing this small detail from one of my favourite animes "Inuyasha". The female protagonist is a 15-year-old school girl and the male protagonist is a 200-year-old half demon and (** *cough cough*** spoilers ***cough***) they get together at the end. Also don't forget that Jack is trapped in a 14-year-olds body (something like Inuyasha) and has a heart and soul of a child even if he is 300+ years old.

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. All credits go to William Joyce the creator of this masterpiece. I only own the characters that I created._

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardians**

_Chapter 3 _

"Wait, who is she?", everyone asked confused about the girl who appeared on the Guardian stone.

"She doesn't ring any bells to me!", exclaimed North.

Jack was carefully observing the girl on the stone. Her features looked very familiar but he couldn't make out who the girl was.

"And her clothes look _too _modern in my opinion.", Tooth said.

"Like literally, who wears _actual_ shoes among us?", started Bunny. " North wears his boots since, I don't know FOREVER, Jack and I don't even have any footwear and don't let me start with Tooth and Sandy about how their clothes look like onesies with footies!"

"Hey, stop it!", cried Tooth while Sandy was giving Bunny his angry face.

"Okay guys, calm down!", pleaded North. "If we start fighting, we will never find out who this new guardian is!".

But the three Guardians couldn't stop arguing with each other. Different types of insults were thrown to each other while North was trying to calm them down which was failing miserably until they heard a laugh. The shouting suddenly stopped and the Guardians turned around slowly until they were facing Jack who was laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at Frost?", asked Bunny fiercely.

"I haven't heard Jack laugh like this in years.", Tooth said to Baby Tooth quietly while earning a small nod from her little friend.

"Ha ha! I can't believe it that you couldn't possibly know her! Ha ha!", said Jack while trying to catch his breath after all the laughing.

"What are you trying to tell us Jack?", asked North. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm trying to tell that I know the girl! Seriously you guys, you have to get out more often.", chuckled Jack with a small smile on his pale face.

"Wait, how do you know her?", Bunny asked with anger building up in his face.

"I saved her once when she was a child, probably when she was around five. She was about to fall after all the snow that I created around her neighbourhood.", started Jack. "Anyways, her name is... Nadine Hart I believe and she lives in London."

* * *

_From all the children that he met, except Jamie, Nadine was one of them who had a small place in his heart. Around 11 years ago, when Jack went a little overboard with the snow and ice in England a little girl caught his attention running around in one of the neighbourhoods. Probably she caught his attention because who will let a little girl around the age of five, running around outside on her own. When she was nearby him, the little girl abruptly stopped and slipped. When she was about to fall roughly on the cold, hard ice, Jack jumped from where he was sitting and caught the little girl right into his arms. She was so small and so light compared to him. Jack placed the girl back_ _on the ground and asked if she was okay._

"_I'm okay, I guess.", replied the little girl with a high pitched voice. "Who are you?" she asked politely._

"_Me? I am the one and only Jack Frost!", he said while feeling quite proud of himself._

"_Really?", she asked with a big smile._

"_Yes really!" _

"_Wow! My mum talks about you every time when it snows. She always tells me to wear my hat, scarf and gloves when we go out to play with the snow so you wouldn't be nipping at my nose!", she explained with a big smile while pointing at her small, rosy nose._

_Jack smiled softly while she was smiling. That smile was so pure and innocent. He loved when children smiled especially when they were talking to him._

"_What's your name?", he asked softly._

"_Nadine Juliet Hart!", she exclaimed._

"_Nadine, huh? That's a nice name! And where are your parents, Nadine?"_

"_Oh, we were playing chase and looks like they were left behind."_

_Suddenly a couple around their mid 20s were heading over their directions. Those were probably Nadine's parents._

"_Nadine! Nadine? Where are you?", called the young woman._

"_Well looks like your parents are here! I should be heading back now!", Jack said while he stood up. " Next time, try not to run around were there is a lot of ice. You can get injured pretty badly, okay?"_

"_Okay Jack Frost, goodbye!", yelled Nadine while smiling._

_Jack waved at the little girl and jumped on a tree were he wasn't visible to the little girl. Suddenly he heard her mothers' worried voice asking her if she was okay._

"_Yes mama, I'm fine. You are never gonna believe what just happened. I slipped on the ice and before I fell, Jack Frost caught me and saved me!", said Nadine excitedly._

"_Oh really?", her dad asked. "Well let's go inside and then you can tell us more about this Jack Frost." he laughed._

_Jack was watching the small family entering the small house where they lived until the father shut the door closed. Jack laughed a bit under his breath and went back to his hometown in Burgess. For the rest of the winter, he was visiting London quite often, especially where Nadine was leaving in 44 Russel Road, Shilton. He was making sure that Nadine wasn't running around the slippery ice and was very happy when he saw her walking on the ice carefully and slowly. After winter, he stopped coming over and never came back but he never forgot her and her bright smile._

* * *

Jack smiled lightly after remembering the day he met Nadine.

"At least I thought that you would you have known her, Tooth! Aren't you responsible for keeping safe of all the children's' memories?"

"I have billions of boxes filled with teeth, Jack. Do you expect me to remember every single child that lived on this planet? Besides I've been a guardian longer than you.", blushed Tooth.

"Since you already know her Jack, why don't you go and fetch her for us?", said Bunny with a sly smile.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!", agreed Tooth.

"I agree!", nodded Sandy with the help of his golden dream sand.

"Then it's settled.", North said.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean it's _settled_? I never agreed on this.", exclaimed Jack with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Too bad Frost, it's four versus one. The majority wins!", chuckled Bunny.

Jack was about to lose his temper until he glanced one more time towards the stone with Nadine's silhouette on it. He gently grabbed his staff and while making his way to the door, he yelled:

"Fine! I'm going, you cowards!", and he slammed the workshop's door loudly behind him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. All credits go to William Joyce the creator of this masterpiece. I only own the characters that I created._

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardian**

_Chapter 4_

Nadine Juliet Hart was a 16-year-old student in her final year of secondary school. She was exceptionally smart and wanted to study medicine in college. She lived in 44 Russel Rd, Shilton, a small town in London which was not that far away from her school and the college she wanted to get in.

Nadine had straight, long, light brown hair. She usually kept them down but when she felt fancy, she would put them up in a bun. Her eyes were green like her dad's who she adored. She kept her clothes comfortable and casual but fashionable. She loved all kinds of clothing items from leather jackets to oversized sweaters. Even though she kept up with every piece of clothing that was trending, she didn't have a good relationship with accessories. Not because she wasn't a fan of them but because she didn't feel comfortable in them. The only pieces of jewelry that she wore on her daily basis were the small, gold, hooped earrings that her mother got for her on her 15th birthday and a chained necklace that her father got her when she got into secondary school.

Nadine didn't have a lot of friends but the ones she had, she kept them close to her heart. Naomi was her best friends' name. She was African- American and was transferred in her school a couple of years ago. She was very shy and quiet in and outside class which made it very difficult for her to make new friends. That was until she met Nadine. Since the day they met, they've have stuck with each other. They always sit together in class when they have the chance and during lunch, they fangirl about their favourite TV shows.

* * *

It was the first day of school. Nadine woke up a bit tired that morning because she was up all night reading and mostly thinking about school. It's not that she was excited about all the classwork and homework that she would get everyday but about seeing all her friends after summer break. She hadn't seen them in 2 months. The only people who she was hanging out with during summer were Naomi and her books. Yes, her books. She was a bookworm and her books meant everything to her.

As soon as Nadine woke up, she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she walked down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen to make breakfast. Her mum was already at work and didn't see her until 5 pm. This time she decided not to go overboard with breakfast and make some porridge and tea. She filled the kettle with cold water and placed it on the stove. She turned on the stove into a medium heat and let the water boil.

While the water was boiling, she runned upstairs to find what she was gonna wear for the first day of school. She was one of the lucky children who didn't have to wear a uniform to school. It was a bit chilly outside so she decided to wear a fitted, off-the shoulder, dusty pink, longed sleeved shirt and matched it with her favourite black,high- waisted, ripped jeans. She quickly brushed her hair with a hairbrush and before she could put on her hooped earrings, she heard the kettle's whistle which indicated that the water was boiled. Nadine placed the earrings on her table and made her way to turn off the stove. She placed a black tea flavoured tea bag in her favourite white mug with black polka dots on it and poured some water in it. Then she opened the cupboard and reached for the small container with instant porridge. She opened the container and poured some boiled water until it reached a line. She stirred the porridge and let it sit for 2 minutes. While she was waiting, she went again upstairs to wear the earrings that she didn't get a chance to wear before and her favourite chained necklace.

While she was eating her breakfast, she was thinking how her first day would go. She hopped that nobody would spill chocolate milk on her like last year during lunch. It was one of the most embarrassing things that happened in her life. When she finished eating her breakfast, she placed the mug beside the sink and threw away the container of porridge

in the bin. She checked the time and realized she was going to be late. She quickly applied some mascara and lip balm, wore her white canvas shoes and grabbed her black backpack while heading out the door.

* * *

While walking to school, she saw a lot of familiar people walking her direction from students to teachers. Before she reached the school gates she saw her best friend hanging outside school while checking her phone and probably listening to music because she was wearing a pair of earphones. Naomi turned her head around and saw Nadine walking down the street. She turned off her phone, placed it in her white backpack and went to greet her friend.

"Morning beautiful!", said Naomi while hugging her best friend.

"Morning.", replied Nadine with a small yawn escaping from her mouth.

"What's wrong? You look very tired. Were you reading again all night?"

"A bit, but I was mostly thinking about today."

"Why? You know it's always the same each year. Nothing changes. Except the year that we are in!"

"Yeah, one more year of torture and then another 5 years maximum of hard work."

"At least you are getting something out of it."

"That's true, but until you get that degree it will feel like centuries have passed."

Suddenly the school's bell rang and the two girls runned inside the building and headed towards their classroom. Thank God the teacher hadn't arrived yet and they started chatting again. Ms Burne, their tutor, usually took ages to come to their class. It was either because she hated their class or that she was too old to walk any faster. The first day of school usually started with them going to homeroom for one hour as a way for the teacher to give out the timetables and give a speech about what the students will have to expect for the upcoming year.

"Sam broke up with me!", said Naomi suddenly.

"Wait, what? When did that happened?"

"A week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because it was too sudden and unexpected for me that I didn't know how to react."

"Why did he broke up with you?"

"He said that he found someone else, but I don't believe him. I could see it in his eyes that he was lying."

"That bastard! Why would he do it after 2 years of dating? Something is fishy. Are you okay?"

"Yes and no at the same time. I try not to think about it, but when I do, I start sobbing."

"Oh Nao, don't let it take you down. You are much stronger than that. Just move on!"

"But I still love him!", cried Naomi.

"Maybe you do but if he did, he wouldn't have broken up with you. You deserve better than him!"

"Maybe you are right Nads."

"I'm always right!", said Nadine and the two girls started giggling to each other. After 10 minutes of waiting, finally Ms Burne came and opened the door of her classroom to let her students in. She gave out the timetables and gave out a speech which was much shorter than the other ones that she gave out in the past. Then she told them that they could chat away with each other but quietly because she had a headache. Nadine and Naomi sat in a table which consisted of another two tables and made a group of 6 students sitting beside each other. The other four students were also Nadine's friends Jack, Mateo, Oliver and Olivia.

Nadine has known Jack since primary school. At first they weren't very fond of each other but then in 4th class, the teacher decided to make them sit beside each other and became friends. Oliver and Olivia are twins. Nadine met them on the first day of secondary school. They would always get into arguments which made it very entertaining for everyone who was around them. Mateo was also a transferred student. He was transferred in Nadine's school last year from Spain and over the year she developed a small crush on him. He was smart, kind and super handsome.

"That was quick!", exclaimed Naomi.

"Yeah, she usually takes up the whole class to make that speech.", complained Oliver.

"Why, did you want her to keep going Ollie?", teased Olivia.

"Of course not. I wonder when is she going to retire."

"Not any time soon for us!", said Mateo.

"Imagine she retires next year. The next year students are sure gonna be so lucky!", laughed Jack.

"The only good thing about her is that she takes hours to reach the classroom. Do you remember last year when she didn't even came?", smiled Nadine.

"Yeah, good times!", Jack agreed." Best class ever!", he laughed.

"How was your summer break Jack?", asked Oliver.

"It was fine. We visited my grandparents in Scotland. Let's just say my summer was surrounded by cattles.", and with that everyone started laughing loudly.

"Shhhhhh!", Ms Burne said with annoyance.

"Bitch!", said Oliver under his breath.

"Hey, don't forget we are in class.", scolded Olivia.

"So? It's not like she's gonna hear me!"

"Okay guys, calm down!", said Naomi. "How about you two? How was you summer?"

"Better than I expected! We went to Italy for 2 weeks and we stayed in this hotel which had a ginormous swimming pool.", started Olivia.

"And don't forget about the food. It was amazing. Much better than the fish and chips that we eat regularly here.", added Oliver.

"Well I went back to Spain for one month to visit my relatives.", started Mateo.

"And how did that go?", asked Nadine.

"Not great! You know how my cousins are. They change their minds every 5 seconds. We had to go to 5 different beaches in one day just so they could be happy!"

"At least you went somewhere!"

"Wait, I thought you went to Brighton for one week.", said Naomi a bit confused.

"I had to, until I canceled it because of my mum."

"How is your mum doing?", asked Jack.

"Trying to be strong. After dad left us, she has been much quieter than before. She barely talks.", started Nadine.

"That must be hard for you Nadine.", said Mateo with sympathy.

"It is, but since my mum is like this, I have to be strong for both of us."

"Be strong Nads. Everything will be fine!", smiled Olivia.

"Yeah, we are here for you. You can always rely on us.", started Oliver.

"Thanks guys! That means a lot to me!", said Nadine and gave a group hug to her friends. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went to the first class of the day.

* * *

School ended way faster than anyone thought. While walking towards the school's gates, the group of friends splitted into two and headed towards different directions. Jack, Naomi and Nadine were living close by so they usually walked together after school. While they were walking, the three friends were chatting about the first day of school. Jack already got in trouble because he pointed a spelling mistake that Mr Smith, their English teacher, made on the board. By remembering that, Naomi and Nadine started laughing.

"What? Ignorance is spelled with an "a", not with an "e". He should have known better!"

By the time Nadine reached her house Naomi and Jack already were in their own ones. She reached for her keys in her backpack and opened the door. Her mum was already home and it sounded like she was making dinner.

"_At least that's a good sign.", _Nadine thought. Her mum stopped making dinner regularly for 2 years and Nadine had to always make dinner for the two of them after school. When her mum was making food now, it meant that something good happened. She took off her shoes, placed her bag on the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi mum!"

"Oh, hi sweetheart! I didn't hear you enter."

"Of course since you're cooking. Did something happen?"

"Yes and I'll tell you all about it when I finish making dinner. So for the time being, go take a shower."

Nadine did as her mum told her and went to take a shower. After 20 minutes, she went to her bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of pyjamas from the drawer. She put them on and went to her bookcase. She started collecting books four years ago and now she had over 150 books on the case. She picked a white covered book with the title "Duke of the Mountains" that she got last month but didn't get a chance to read it. She sat on her double sized bed and opened the first page of the book, but before she could read the first word of the book, she heard her mum calling from the kitchen indicating that she had finished making dinner. Nadine placed the book on the bed and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Nadine's mum made fried rice with chicken which was Nadine's favourite food as a child and still was. Nadine sat on one of the chairs and started eating the food.

"So, what happened at work?", asked Nadine her mum curiously.

"Do you remember a few months ago when I pleaded my boss for a promotion?"

"Yes."

"Well I finally got it!"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes really!", and with that Nadine embraced her mother.

"Congratulations mum! You deserve it!"

"Thank you sweetheart! I'm so blessed to have you in my life!"

"Oh, mommy stop it! You are gonna make me cry!", cried Nadine and hugged her mother one more time.

* * *

It was around 9 pm when Nadine finally sat down to do her homework. As much as she loved studying, she hated doing homework, but since it was the first day of school she didn't get a lot of it. She had to do one English and French worksheet, a couple of Math problems, a bit of Science and take down some notes for History. It took her around 1 hour and 30 minutes to complete her homework. While she was packing her bag for tomorrow, her wallet fell out from her bag. Nadine reached the wallet that fell on her fluffy, white rug and opened it to reveal a family photo. In the photo, her mum and dad were holding a 5-year-old girl in their arms smiling. She smiled at the picture and a small tear escaped her right eye. She quickly wiped the tear out of her face and placed the orange wallet back in her bag.

After that, she grabbed her white laptop and quickly jumped on her bed. She pulled the covers up, placed the laptop on her thighs and turned on her favourite show. After one episode of "Riverdale", she closed the laptop and placed it on her bedside table and turned on the little lamp that was standing on it. She grabbed the book that she started reading before. A few minutes later she heard a small tapping sound on her window. She tried to ignore it but her patients were running low. She placed the book on the laptop and turned around facing the big window. Then she pulled the curtains away from her face and saw a boy with white hair floating in front of her. Nadine got scared and backed off from the window. The boy started shaking his head and hands and made different kinds of hand gestures which Nadine tried to understand. Then the boy pointed at the windows handle. As a sign she slowly moved closer to the window and pulled the handle upwards. She slightly opened the window and yelled:

"Who are you and why the hell are you floating?"

"I'll explain everything but first let me get in!", the boy said in a hurry.

"Not before you tell me who you are!"

"My name is Jack Frost.", he said with a small bow.

"Jack Frost? What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke. I'm telling the truth!", said Jack a bit hurt.

"I thought Jack Frost was only a thing to scare of small children to wear warm clothes during winter!"

"That's what they say but it's not true. I am real!"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well if you let me inside I'll tell you everything." Nadine slowly opened the window and Jack Frost flew inside her bedroom in a second.

"Finally, thanks! It took you awhile to notice me. I've been probably trying to get your attention for five minutes straight. Oh and by the way nice bedroom! I like the colours that you choose and-"

"Whoa, can you be a bit more quiet! My mum is literally sleeping next door. Anyways why are you even here "Jack Frost" or if that is even your real name?"

"I already told you, I am Jack Frost!"

"But Jack Frost is not real!"

"Only for the people who don't believe in me!"

"I don't believe in you!"

"Then how come you can see me? Only people who believe in me can see me."

"Well I did when I was little, but not anymore."

"Liar!"

"I am not a liar! Anyways, why did you come here at the middle of the night?"

"Well I got some news for you!", replied Jack nervously.

"News? What kind of news do you have for me?"

"Well me and the other 4 guardians are in the middle of defeating a new villain-"

"Guardians?"

"Yes, guardians, and the Man in the Moon had a great idea...um...how do I put this now, hee hee.". A small silence filled the bedroom.

"Just say it!", said Nadine nervously.

"It's difficult. He...he…he chose you as a new Guardian."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. All credits go to William Joyce the creator of this masterpiece. I only own the characters that I created._

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians: A New Guardian**

_Chapter 5_

"He chose you as a new Guardian." statered Jack forcing a smile on his face. Nadine was shocked, more likely confused because she didn't understand what he meant by choosing her as a "guardian".

"Wait a second, a guardian? What do you mean by a guardian and who the hell decided on that?"

"The Man in the Moon chose you to be the next-"

"The Man in the Moon?" she interrupted.

"Yes. He chose you to be the next guardian, a person who takes care of the children of the world like me and another four weirdos." Jack explained. Nadine's brain was about to burst out of confusion. She was chosen to become a guardian? To take care of children? Her? She was a child herself, barely 18, and she was still learning how to take care of herself. How could she possibly take care of millions of children around the world.

She sat on her bed and kept silent for a few minutes trying to proceed everything that she just heard. Jack quietly sat on her desk, placing one of his legs on it and watched the girl who was in deep thoughts. He stayed silent until she finally stood up and asked:

"Who are the other "guardians" supposed to be?"

"Well there is me, North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. You should know them."

"Wait, hold on a second? How am I supposed to know them if I've never heard of them?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that they go by different names to everyone else. Let's take it from the start, there is North who is Santa Claus that never makes the toys, his elves and Yetis make them, Tooth who goes by Tooth Fairy but herself doesn't collect the teeth. Then we have Bunny which says that he is the Easter Bunny but looks more like a kangaroo in my opinion and finally we have Sandy who is just Sandy, he's the oldest of them all."

"So the "guardians" are a group of made up people who our parents were threatening us with to stay good all year around."

"Pretty much yeah!"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

"Even if it is true, I don't wanna have any relations with any of you. I'm happy with my life and I don't wanna change that."

"But The Man in the Moon cho-"

"I don't care if somebody on the moon chose me to protect the children, I can barely take care of myself. I am not gonna take responsibility over millions of children." Jack stood up from his spot on the desk disappointed that he couldn't convince her and made his way towards the window. He turned around facing an angry Nadine.

"You will eventually. Everything happens for a reason." and with that he opened the window and exited the room. Nadine rushed up to the window and when she finally reached the window he was gone.

* * *

The next day, Nadine couldn't focus in class. She was still very confused about the whole guardian thing. Her brain wasn't working properly and didn't take down all the notes from her classes which resulted in her facetiming Naomi late at night asking her about them.

"Are you okay Nads? You weren't yourself today."

"I know Nao. Sorry about it. I just… had a weird dream last night that's all." Nadine lied.

"What kind of dream?"

"To be honest, I don't remember it!" she lied, again.

"Well when you "remember" it, tell me!" Nadine chuckled with the comment that her friend made.

"I gotta go Nao. It's getting too late, I should go to bed."

"Yeah, same. Goodnight Nads."

"Night Naomi! Thanks for the notes!"

"No problem, bye!"

"Bye!" Nadine placed her phone on her night stand and slipped under her covers. She tried to forget yesterday's incident but it was unbearable for something like this to happen to her. She felt like she was starring in a film and she was the main protagonist. Then she thought of the possibility that she hallucinating but then she thought that it was too much information to be hallucinating about. She switched off the bedside lamp and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in North's workshop, Jack was trying to tell the bad news to North but couldn't find the right words for it.

"So Jack, how did it go? Did you tell her the news?" asked North curiously.

"Yeah, I did."

"And what did she say?"

"Well, let's say that she kinda- refused the offer." Jack grimaced.

"WHAT?" said North loudly.

"She said that she isn't ready for something like it and doesn't really believe that we exist."

"That is unbelievable!" North was in disbelief after what Jack told him. He went wide-eyed and slammed his big fist on the nearby table.

"How dare she? Turning down an offer of becoming a guardian, that is just unacceptable!"

"Well she is only 16-years-old! I kinda understand her. She has a life and can't just drop everything over something like this!"

"Yes but with her help we can defeat Gloom-"

"But we don't even know how she is gonna help us. She is only a schoolgirl. How can she even help us defeat him?"

"That's why you need to change her mind and bring her here and you are the only one who can do that!"

"Why me? Couldn't someone else do it?"

"First of all Gloom is the opposite of you something like your nemesis, second you were always better than all of us to communicate with children and third you are the most normal looking of all of us. Do you want her to see a bunny or a giant fairy in her room."

"You do have a point!"

"That's why go and try again!" Jack realized that North was right. He was the only one that could change Nadine's mind and he was gonna try again.

"Also don't come again until you change her mind. I'm kinda busy with my own life as well you know!"

"Yeah, a life full of with ice." Jack laughed by his own comment and left.

* * *

A week passed by and Nadine was enjoying her last year of secondary school. Of course she wasn't enjoying all the work that she was getting but she knew that all of this struggle was going in for her future. During Home Economics class, Nadine and Naomi were setting up the ingredients for their cooking class. Since Olivia's partner was out that day, she asked Ms Johnson if she could partner up with her two friends and she gladly agreed.

This time the girls were gonna make apple tarts. This was gonna be much easier for them to cook and talk at the same time since they had to barely leave their table. Nadine was making the crust while Naomi and Olivia were peeling the apples.

"So Nadine, there is something I need to tell you." started Olivia.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well, Oliver told me that Mateo has a crush on you!" exclaimed Olivia quietly holding in her excitement.

"Oh my GOD! Really?" Nadine gasped.

"Oliver accidentally told me a few days ago after school. It kinda slipped of his mouth while we were talking after school."

"When did Mateo said that since we are always hanging out together?" asked Naomi curiously.

"During metalwork."

"Makes sense." said Naomi. Nadine's head was everywhere in that moment. The boy that she liked for nearly a year liked her back. Her dreams were coming true. She was going to be finally in a relationship.

"Umm Nadine? You alright?" asked Olivia worriedly while shaking her shoulder. Nadine woke up from her daydream.

"Yeah, why asking?"

"Cause you were spacing out and literally poured one kilogram of flour in the bowl."

"Wait, what?" asked Nadine and gazed at the bowl filled with flour up to the top. The girls started laughing and got a new bowl for the flour.

* * *

After school, Nadine couldn't stop thinking about Mateo. She couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful brown eyes, his tanned skin, his curly black hair and his perfect lips. Ahh yes those perfect, rosy lips that couldn't wait to feel them on her own ones.

"I'm home!" yelled Nadine as she entered the house.

"Hey sweetheart! How was school?" her mum greeted her.

"Great actually!"

"I didn't get a chance to cook, sorry! Do you want me to order some pizza?" Nadine wasn't really in the mood to cook that night so she agreed with her mum and went upstairs. As she opened her bedrooms' door she saw a figure laying on her bed. Before she could scream she realised who the person was and asked:

"What are you doing in my bedroom and especially laying on my bed?"

"You were taking to long and I got tired of waiting." answered Jack with a small yawn escaping his lips.

"If you got tired of waiting you could always just leave. I can't even understand why are you here since I told you that I'm not gonna become a guardian."

"Well you did say that but you never said that I couldn't be visiting you." he smirked.

"Okay, you know what? That's it! Get out!" yelled Nadine and grabbed him by his arm. Jack quickly escaped her grasp and went to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, that was rude of you!" snickered Jack. "Are you always like that?"

"Only to people that I can't stand."

"You just hurt my feeling!" Jack placed his right hand on his chest pretending that he was in pain. "I came to ask you if you put any thought in what I told you last time."

"Sorry but I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna throw everything behind me."

"But we need you to defeat Gloom!"

"Gloom?" And that's when Jack told Nadine everything that happened for the past years. Of how they defeated Pitch thirty years ago and now a new villain appeared and how the Man in the Moon chose Nadine to become the new guardian and help them to defeat him.

"This is why we need you. Not only us but the children need you to help them." Nadine blacked out a bit. Everything seemed unbelievable to her that something like this was happening around her and didn't even notice it.

"I...I can't. Sorry Jack, but I already told you that I'm not able to help you. I don't have any powers that I could use to defeat this "Gloom" guy. I am only a student and nothing else."

"That's why please trust me and come with me to North's place. He will figure something out." pleaded Jack. Nadine went silent for a minute. She really didn't want to throw away everything for something that she still couldn't believe that was real.

"I can't." said Nadine quietly.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I already told you. I CAN'T!" stated Nadine her face turning red from anger. " I can't just leave behind the people that I love and my whole life that I have been building up for years." Jack could see how devastated the girl in front of him was. She was shaking while she talked and he swore that he saw a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"So please, leave me alone." she pleaded with tears filling her big eyes.

"Okay, I'll leave but I'm not gonna leave you alone until you agree." and with that he left her again. Nadine sat back on her bad, placed her hands on her head and started sobbing.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

**Greetings!** Thank you for all of your nice comments and thank you for giving me courage to write more of this story. I know this chapter was a bit melo ( it was for me since all the pleading that Jack did lmao, I know very out-of-character) but I can assure you that in the next chapter there won't be as much of it.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
